Where Did You Go?
by Auream Lucem
Summary: AU, Killian somehow gets sent to Storybrooke on Emma's second day of visiting it.


It was cold, and that was putting it mildly. Emma Swan made her way down the streetlight lit road, with some haste, desperate to escape the chill. It wasn't really dark yet, it was more in the pre twilight hours, but it was around the time that all the lights had started to turn on. The heavy cloud also wasn't helping with the darkness issue, neither was it with the cold. Emma rubbed her arms together, glad she was wearing her leather jacket. Granny's bed and breakfast was apparently one more street away. Well, at least according to the man who she had happened to bump into again, Doctor Hopper. Or she supposed 'Jiminy Cricket' as Henry claimed he was. That kid sure had quite the imagination. She still couldn't believe that he was her son. Though that was to be expected, Emma was sure it would take more than a day or two, for that one to sink in.

Emma rounded the last corner without paying too much attention, still lost in her thoughts, and rammed straight into someone. The person in question cursed and Emma quickly stepped back blurting out an apology.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't…" Emma trailed off, as she took in the man that stood before her. He was dressed in full black leather, his clothes looked positively otherworldly. But that was not what had cut her off mid speech, this man was stunningly attractive. Scruff, hair dishevelled and ink black, with startling blue eyes-that were looking right at her. _Crap_, she was staring. He hadn't noticed, had he? Probably not, she thought hopefully. But the smirk shaping his lips upward said otherwise. She internally cursed. "…see you." Emma finished lamely, hoping to pretend that the last however many seconds had not just happened. What was with this guy? Emma wasn't usually like this, it must be that she felt tired and that he had shocked her, with his sudden materialization out of thin air. Yes, that was definitely the reason.

"Ah huh." He said in a voice that suggested he believed anything but that, but at the same time didn't particular care. "Now tell me lass, do women of this realm typically dress like this?" He purred with a raised eyebrow, gesturing with one hand to her clothes. Dammit, of course he had an accent. First the Sherriff and now him. What he said then clicked in Emma head. Did he just say 'of this realm'?

"_Realm?_" She threw back at him without answering his question.

"Is there another word you prefer, love?" He asked levelly.

She scrunched her eyes at him and examined him more closely. He didn't look crazy, but then Emma wasn't really sure you could tell from outward appearance. Maybe he was drunk. But he hadn't exactly smelt like alcohol, in the brief moment that she had been pressed up against him. Whatever it was, Emma was intrigued. She suddenly had the urge to find out more about this man.

"No." She answered his latest question and then picked up the previous one. "And yes, we do typically wear stuff like this." At her answer he chuckled.

"Oh, this keeps getting better and better." He said to himself grinning. Emma didn't follow.

"What does?"

"Well, fortunes it seems, has seen fit to show me favour. First it brings me here, earlier than anticipated, and then throws me straight into the arms of a beautiful lass."

"It was more like straight into my head." Emma pointed out, rubbing her still sore head.

"Well yes, whatever the case may be. Next time don't stand on ceremony." He said and winked, actually winked.

"You say that like there's going to be a next time." Emma said crossing her arms and looking at him expectantly. Her job usually caused her to deal with many men, she knew how to handle flirts, and she wasn't going to be easily affected by them. But she would be lying if she said, that some of the looks this man was giving her, was making ignoring his easy.

"That's because there will be." He said running his tongue over his lower lip. Emma persistently stared into his eyes, fighting the urge to follow its movements.

"Confident much?" She challenged.

"I have to be, darling." He replied smirking. At that Emma rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, why?"

"Because, being a Pirate Captain calls for such attributes." He shrugged innocently. Still smiling, however, it dropped when he took in Emma's confused look.

So he was normal for five seconds, then he went right back to being weird, and Emma didn't understand why.

"I take it you don't have those here?" He guessed. Emma nodded slowly. He was fidgeting a little nervously at her continued silence, playing with something in his left hand.

"Did-have you been talking with Henry?" Emma asked slowly, trying to find a logical explanation for his behaviour.

"I'm afraid I don't know of any Henry's, love." He replied just a slowly. Okay, this man thought he was a pirate, he was obviously crazy. Emma needed to go, like right now.

"I'm going to go…" She answered and started to walk past him. But he reached out and grabbed her arm. She would have shrieked if she didn't know better, letting someone know how afraid you were, was never a good idea.

"Wait." He said. "I never caught your name." He added with a nervous half smile. Now that she was looking him in the eyes again, Emma's fear suddenly melted away. He might be crazy, but looking into his eyes something inside her, just knew that he would never hurt her. And that was enough to exhale the breath she had been holding and answer.

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"Emma." He breathed as though testing out the sound of it. They were close enough that she felt his warm breath cascade over her. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Emma Swan." Emma felt herself shiver involuntarily, but if he noticed, he didn't comment.

"And you are?" She asked. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, just a moment, as though deciding something. But then he answered mimicking her phrasing with a smile,

"Killian, Killian Jones."

"Nice to meet you too, Killian." She replied returning a smile. He just smiled at her even more brightly and then sighed, shaking his head.

"No one has called me that in years." He said his eyes looking distant.

"Why?" Emma asked puzzled. "That is your name, isn't it?"

"Yes, but people tend to call me by my more colourful moniker, Hook." He said, his voice now as distant as his eyes. Emma narrowed her eyes at him.

"Seriously?" This guy really needed to get looked at. Maybe if she was lucky she would run into Doctor Hopper again tonight and he could check him out. Judging from the dark sky, however, it was likely too late. He needed help and for some reason she just had this desire to help him. Maybe tomorrow after she met up with Henry, she could find him and bring him in for an appointment. "Why would they call you that?" Emma questioned further. He seemed to be pulled back out of whatever memory trance he was in, and regarded her interestedly.

"The name was derived from a common attachment I wear in place of my hand, a hook. However for the sake of blending in, I opted for something less likely to draw attention." He replied, raising his left and hand and knocking on it with his right.

"It's a prosthetic?" Emma asked trying to make sense of his riddled speech.

"Yes, though you're welcome to feel it for yourself to confirm." He said with an eyebrow wiggle. Emma rolled her eyes at the blatant innuendo, but actually did reach out to touch the hand. She was curious. Emma found that it was indeed a prosthetic. Killian stared at her though her examination, but she payed him no mind.

"You seem awfully fond of that. Are you sure there is not another attachment you'd prefer." Emma dropped her hand from his instantly and gave him a mild glare. He just smirked back at her.

"Where is this so called Hook then?" Emma said changing the subject slightly.

"Back on my ship, though I'd be more than happy to show it to you." Killian replied suggestively. Emma just sighed. Didn't this guy have an off switch?

"Yeah, maybe next time buddy." She scoffed. Emma was half sure he was lying about having a ship, half sure. Maybe it was just that it seemed too ridiculous to be true.

"I'll hold you to that Swan." He said smiling. Emma couldn't help it, she bit her lip, but soon she was smiling back. Emma didn't know what this was, but it felt good. It felt like the start of something, something new.

"Sure." Emma replied, only half sarcastic. "It's late, I kinda really have to go now."

"Of course." Killian replied nodding. "Good night Emma." He said smiling warmly.

"Bye, Killian." She answered, her words holding the unspoken promise that they would meet again. He nodded once more and started to cross the street. Emma turned and began to head back in the direction of Granny's. After a few steps, Emma peeked back over her shoulder, to see him doing the same thing. She smiled again and he smiled back. Then out of nowhere, a car came screeching round the corner and slammed right into him. He rolled right over the hood and flew off it, when the car swerved, crashing into the ground. The car swerved once more, still going at break neck speed, righted its direction and hooned off out of sight.

Emma realised she was screaming. But she wasn't paying that much attention, she was too busy running over to Killian's crumpled form. Simultaneously she was pulling out her phone and dialling the emergency number. When she reached him she was crying, and shouting at the person on the phone street names. When she had given them all they needed, she shakily put the phone down and turned her full attention to Killian. He wasn't moving.

"_Oh god_." Emma whispered and slowly lent forward to check if he was breathing. It was quiet and slow, but he was. Emma sighed relief. It was okay, he was going to be okay. Emma didn't know why she felt so panicked. She felt like she was going to be sick, her gut was twisting furiously and she felt a little light headed.

"Killian, it's okay. You're going to be okay." She breathed and reached out holding his good hand. Soon she heard sirens and sooner still, the paramedics were there asking her to step back. Everything seemed like a bit of a blur to Emma, she dully realised that she was probably in shock.

Someone wrapped a blanket around her and she turned to see the Sherriff Graham giving her a sympathetic look. He asked her something that sounded like 'are you okay'. But it sounded muffled to her ears. Then she heard one of the paramedics clear as day proclaim,

"He's not breathing." Emma spurred into action, she started to almost run over to him, but she felt strong arms holding her back.

"Emma relax." Graham said into her ear. "They need space." Emma continued to struggle. She couldn't see very well, but it looked like they were bringing out a defibrillator. _No_. Emma struggled harder to try and get to Killian, where they had him loaded into the ambulance. But Graham was too strong. He was telling her reassurances but she couldn't hear him. Emma didn't know why she was almost in hysterics. But she didn't have too much time to question it, everything was happening so fast.

"No, let me go." She commanded tearfully.

"Emma-" Graham went to reply, when the paramedic walked up.

"I'm sorry miss, but he's gone." The paramedic said sadly. Emma's body slumped and she suddenly felt numb. If Graham wasn't still holding her, she was sure she would have fallen to the ground. Emma watched as they packed up the ambulance and drove away.

"Emma, I'm so sorry." Graham said. This time when she tried to break out of his hold he let her. She slowly turned to face him. Graham reached out and caught a tear that was sliding down her cheek with his finger. "He must have meant a lot to you."

"I just met him." She replied and burst into uncontrollable sobs. She flung herself at Graham and held on for her life.

He was gone, gone. Everyone was gone, everyone left her. She had caught a glimpse of something and then it had been ripped away. Like everything good in her life. Gone, gone, always gone. Emma didn't know what had been between them, but there had been something, a spark. A promise of a new beginning. And now that promise was dead, just like him.


End file.
